Doctors
by iHaveHope
Summary: There's a new Doctor in town. And she's caught Jasper's eye. B/J, R/Em, Ed/A, C/Es.
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

Carlisle was really excited today. He had been all night, but he refused to tell me why.

'Okay seriously Carlisle. Why are you so excited?' I asked, as I walked into his office. He was getting ready to go to work, and was getting more excited every second. He smiled at me.

'Okay, I'll tell you. Today, a new doctor is starting.' He smiled widely. I was surprised he wasn't bouncing up and down.

'And why is that such a big deal?' I asked, there had been loads of new doctors. They were always coming and going.

'Because, I have seen her record. She is 25, fresh out of med school. She managed to finish high school and med school a year early, and graduated top of her class both times! She sounds amazing... I can't wait to meet her.' He smiled. I looked at him weirdly. 'Her name is Isabella Swan.'

'Oh. Okay, well whatever.' I shrugged and walked into my room to get ready for my day. I teach history at the local high school – Forks High.

I had a strange feeling about today, and I didn't have a clue why.

**BPOV**

I stood in front of my wardrobe, deciding what to wear. I mean, what do you wear to hospital? It was my first day as a doctor at Forks General today, and I was incredibly excited.

In all my vampire life, I had always had good self control in fact, I had never killed anyone. So, after 25 years, I started to train as a doctor. I soon graduated top of my class, a year early.

Back to what to wear... I pulled out my black pencil skirt which made my bum look good, a plain white tank top and a long red cardigan. I slipped on some classic black ankle boot heels. I walked downstairs, grabbed my black coat and my purse and walked out the door.

I reached my baby and stroked the hood affectionally. My car was a red e-type Jaguar. A 1969 one too. I was in love with it.

The drive to the hospital was not a long one, mainly because I was driving so fast. I was there in 5 minutes.

After I parked, I hopped out and walked into the main entrance, I went up to the desk. There was a young male there. Maybe 20? Not much older.

'Hi!' I said cheerfully. He looked up, surprised. His eyes widened, so I smiled at him widely.

'Urm.. Hel-Hello Miss, h-how can I-I H-help you-u?' He stuttered out. I smiled kindly.

'My name is Isabella Swan. I start work here today?' I told him. He nodded in recognition.

'Of course... I'll call Dr Cullen right away.' He picked up the phone, and looked at me. 'He might be busy, so you can you sit over there.' I smiled, and nodded and walked over to where he had pointed. I watched as he picked up the phone and punched in a number.

'Hello sir. Isabella Swan is here.' I wouldn't have been able to hear him, if it wasn't for my hearing abilities.

'Ah yes! Of course! I'll come down to meet her.' Just then, the man's pager went off.

'Sorry sir, I have to help Dr White.'

Dr Cullen sighed. 'That's fine. Please tell me... What does Miss Swan look like? So I will be able to identify her?' He asked.

'She looks... Hell, she looks like a freakin' supermodel!' He exclaimed quietly. I smiled lightly.

Dr Cullen chuckled. 'Okay, so I'm looking out for a supermodel?'

'Yes sir. Goodbye.' After he had hung up, he walked over to me.

'Sorry miss, but I have to help someone out. Dr Cullen will be here shortly.' I nodded.

'That's fine.' I smiled, showing off my perfect white teeth. His breath quickened, before he made a hasty retreat.

I was sitting on my own for all of 2 minutes, when a gorgeous man with blonde hair steps through the door. 'Supermodel.. Supermodel..' He was repeating in a whisper. I smiled, and inhaled then froze. This man... This doctor... Was a vampire.

He looked around the room, and when his eyes landed on me, then widened. His breath caught then his breathing came in gasps. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. I stood up and walked over to him.

He opened his eyes as I neared. 'Isabella Swan?'

'Yep. I think maybe we should talk somewhere more private.' I told him, indicating to my golden eyes. His own widened in recognition before nodding.

'Of course, Miss Swan. It seems we have a lot to talk about.' I followed him into what I presumed to be his office.

'Isabella, I really think you should meet my family. I know they would love to meet you.' Carlisle said, as we walked to the car park. After my talk to Carlisle, he showed me what to do and my first day flew by without any incident. Of course, every guy who layed eyes on me flirted with me nonstop, including Carlisle, but I'm used to that.

'Okay Carlisle. I'll follow you in my car.' I grumbled. He smiled widely. I got into my car and followed his black Mercedes. I was very apprehensive about meeting his family. He said there were 7 of them. 7 vampires. That's crazy, no single coven should be that big.

I mulled over that for the rest of the drive. Which... wasn't very long. 15 minutes later we pulled up at a glorious white house.

'You live here?' I asked him as he opened my door.

He chuckled. 'Yes. My wife decorated it.' He smiled fondly. We walked up to the door. I started to wring my hands in anticipation.

We stepped into the house. It was open, and it was filled with light. I loved it. A female vampire with caramel hair flitted over to Carlisle.

'I missed you.' She said, kissing him soundly on the lips.

'And I you.' She seemed to notice me then.

'Who is this?' She asked him.

'Esme, this is Isabella Swan. She is the new doctor I was telling you about.' I smiled and held out my hand.

'It's just Bella. I told Carlisle, but he still calls me Isabella.' I grumbled, glaring at him. 'It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am.' Darn, my accent slipped out.

Esme giggled. 'You're from Texas?' She asked.

'Born and raised.' I admitted.

'Jasper was born and raised in Texas too. I think you'll get on well.' She mused, smiling. 'Come on in dear, you can meet the rest of the family.' She led me into a spacious living room. There were 3 vampires in the room. A blonde female, a big male and a bronze haired male. All looked up as we walked into the room. I noticed the guy with Bronze hair stiffen.

'Edward, Rose, Em, this is Bella. Bella, these are my children. Rose.' She pointed to the blonde. 'Emmett.' The big guy. 'And Edward.' The bronze haired guy. Who was still staring at me with a determined look on his face.

'Hey ya'll.' I greeted. Emmett grinned.

'Hi! I'm Emmett, but you can call me Em.' He rushed over to me and scooped me up into a huge bear hug. I giggled.

'Well hello there.' I joked.

'All right Em. Put the poor girl down, she's just walked through the door. She doesn't need to be assaulted.' Rose swatted his arm, and he released me. 'I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose.' She smiled widely and pulled me in for a more gentle hug.

'Carlisle...' Edward said. 'I can't hear her.' He stated, shocked. I blinked.

'Are you kidding? We have the world's first deaf vampire?' I asked, confused. Em, Esme, Rose and Carlisle laughed. Edward even cracked a small smile.

'No, no Bella. Edward can hear people's minds.' Carlisle said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 'What do you mean you can't hear her?' He asked Edward.

'I don't know. I just can't read her mind. It's like she's... Blocking me.' He raised an eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off by someone pulling onto the drive. Rock music was playing aswell.

'That will be Jasper.' Em smiled, bounding to the window. 'Bella are you single?' He asked.

'Er... Yes I am, but Em... Rose?' I asked him. He stared at me, then let out a roaring laugh.

'Oh, I like you. You can stay.' He approved. 'No. I meant, you could go out with Jazz man. He needs to get layed. Seriously, and the fact he is an Empath doesn't help matters.' I groaned.

'Please don't try to set me up.' I complained, making a face.

Our conversation was cut off by the car coming to a stop. We listened as the engine was turned off, along with the music.

Soon, the man, I assumed Jasper, walked into the room.

And Mother of all that is holy.

He was fuck hot.

He had long, lean legs that went on for miles, then a muscled, toned chest, that even though it was covered up by a shirt, you could tell he had amazing muscles. His arms were tugging on his grey tie, trying to undo it. Then his face – Oh god, his face. He had a strong jaw line, with a perfect straight nose. His hair was longish, and tickled the back of his neck. There was a slight wave to it, but it was mainly straight. It was a gorgeous honey blonde colour, and all I wanted to do was run my hands through it.

'Hey, whose can is that outside? It's shit hot.' He exclaimed, his voice dripped honey. I looked up to see him staring at me.

Our eyes locked, and just like that, the world shifted.

**So this is my new story, obvisouly, and I really would appreciate you guys reviewing to tell me what I did good, and what I could improve :)**

**I own nothing :(**


	2. Chapter 2

_Our eyes locked, and just like that, the world shifted._

'Jasper, this is Isabella Swan. The one I was telling you about this morning. Bella, this is my other son, Jasper.' Our eyes were still locked, as Jasper walked over to me, took my hand a pressed a light kiss to my knuckles. I swear I felt my dead heart move.

'Hey there, Miss Bella.' He said, a southern drawl graced his voice. I gave a light smile.

'Hi..' I said simply. He took a seat next to me, our eyes never leaving each others.

'So Bella, what do you do for a living?' Rose asked. I reluctantly, _so_ reluctantly, tore my gaze away from Jasper's to look at her.

'I'm a doctor.' I shrugged. She looked impressed.

'So how long have you been a vampire? It must have taken ages to master the self control.' Em commented. I shook my head.

'Not really. I was turned 30 years ago.' I told them honestly. They all gasped, and stared at me.

'_30 years?_' Rose gasped. 'But... I've been a vampire for _100 years,_ and I can't even stand to walk in the hospital!' She shook her head.

I bit my lip. 'Well, I don't know... I always hated blood when I was human, so maybe I brought my aversion over to this life?'

Carlisle nodded. 'Maybe that's your power.' He theorised.

'But that would mean I have three?' I tilted my head to the side. He looked at me confused.

'What are you two current ones?' He asked.

'I have a mental/physical shield and I can control the elements.' I told him. Jasper smiled.

'Seriously! I have to see that.' He exclaimed. I smiled tenderly, and looked at a vase full of flowers. I used my power to turn the water into a spiral shape, and made it move out of the vase. The others gasped. Jasper laughed. I leaned into the arm he had on the back of the sofa.

'That's incredible darlin'!' He exclaimed, shaking his head. I released the water and it fell gracefully into the vase. I glanced at the clock, then frowned.

'I should really be getting home. I need to hunt before tomorrow.' I stood to go, and Jasper whimpered. I looked at him, and held a hand out to him. 'You can come too. If you want.' I really didn't like the idea of leaving him. He smiled, and stood up.

Carlisle cleared his throat. 'Are you two sure? You must know it is very dangerous for vampires to hunt with anyone other than their mate.' He said carefully. I leaned into Jasper slightly.

'Oh believe me Carlisle, we'll be _fine._' Jasper winked. Carlisle coughed.

'Okay, I'll see you later Jazz. And you tomorrow, Bella.' We waved and walked out of the house, hand in hand.

'I don't think we'll have to worry about setting them up.' Em joked. Esme giggled. Both Jazz and I let out laughs of our own.

'C'mon. What are you in the mood for?' Jazz asked, looking like a little kid. I smiled.

'Hmm... I could go for some wolf. Proper Canadian wolf.' I grinned.

Jazz smirked. 'My favourite.' We started to run north.

'My favourite too.' I laughed.

'I love it, but I don't get it often enough.' He pouted, and I giggled at him.

'Aw, well, I'll go with you anytime.' I squeezed his hand. He stopped.

'Really? Seriously for really real?' He asked, looking very excited.

'Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I?' I asked, him tilting my head to the side.

'None of my family ever will.' He shrugged.

'But I'm not your family, am I?' I responded.

He kissed my forehead, both of our eyes closing at the sensation. I removed my lips and whispered. 'C'mon. We should run so we get to Canada quicker.'

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, both relaxed in each other's presence. When we arrived in Canada, we soon caught the scent of a wolf pack, so we moved after them.

I took down two of the females, while Jasper took three others. After I finished my second one, I decided to watch Jasper hunt. I sat on a rock.

He crouched, looking for his next target. His eyes, lethal and deadly, locked on a smaller one, an old male, by the looks of things. He waited, for the perfect opportunity and sprang. As quick as an arrow, he latched onto his target, quickly snapping the animals neck, to cause him less pain. I watched, enthralled as Jasper brought the carcass to his luscious lips, and licked them slowly, before taking a bite into the wolf. I rubbed my legs together in an attempt to get some friction where it was needed most.

He dropped the body at his feet, and looked to me. There was a trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, down his chin. I couldn't stop myself. I walked over to him, and rested my hands against his chest. I leaned up, and lapped at the trail of blood. We both moaned in unison.

'Bella...' He moaned, as he smelt my arousal.

'Jasper...' I leant my forehead against. I felt his own arousal pressing into my stomach. 'Jasper, we can't do this.' I told him. As much as I wanted to, it was too soon.

'I know. But I want to... So, so bad.' He mumbled, smelling my neck.

'And we will. Not yet though, it's too soon.' We locked eyes, and the world melted away. We both leaned in and our lips met in a fiery explosion.

We payed no attention to our surroundings, as I through my legs around his waist, and his hands pulled me closer by my waist. His tongue begged for entrance, something I eagerly granted. Our tongues were soon locked in a battle for domination. Jasper soon won, and claimed my mouth, searching every corner. I moaned. A lot. But Jasper did too, so it's ok.

After a few more minutes we broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes. Without breaking the contact, he leaned in and pressed a gentle, yet possessive kiss on my lips. 'Mine.' He whispered roughly.

'Yours.' I repeated, kissing his lips softly. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I greedily inhaled his delectable scent – Vanilla and lemon.

'As much as I would love to stay here, I think we ought to head home.' Jasper breathed into my ear. I shuddered, and nodded.

'Let's go.'

It took us about an hour to get back to the Cullen mansion. I was currently standing by my car. Jasper was holding my hand. 'I don't want you to go.' He frowned.

'Jazz, I have to get ready for work. And so do you.' I poked his chest. He sighed, and pulled me into it. I took great comfort in it.

'But I'll miss you.' He mumbled.

'I'll miss you too.' I stroked his back. 'Look, how about you pick me up at 7, and we'll go to the cinema, or walk around the park or something.' I suggested.

He perked up a bit. 'Like a date?' He asked.

'Yes, a date.' I promised. He nodded.

'I'd love that.' He smiled. I brushed some hair back from his face, and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

When we pulled away, we exchanged numbers, and I got into my car and drove away.

**JPOV**

I knew that as soon as I walked into the house, I would be assaulted by my family, so I tried to put it off for as long as possible.

I waited for about 2 minutes before walking inside. Em ran up to me. 'Did you and Bella fuck?' He asked excitedly.

I shook my head. 'No. It's not like that.' I mumbled, pushing past him. She had been gone for about 3 minutes and I was already going crazy without her.

'Well then, what is it like?' Carlisle asked, coming down the stairs. I flopped on to the sofa.

'I don't know... It's just... I just looked into her eyes, and everything just... changed.' I shrugged. 'I just needed to hold her close, and kiss her, and protect her. I needed to be near her.' It was really weird.

Carlisle and Esme shared a look. 'Jasper, you do know what this means, don't you?' Esme asked carefully.

I shook my head no.

'Jasper... You have just found your mate.' She smiled lightly. I blinked at her.

'Really?' I asked, happy.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. 'Yes.' I grinned.

'Oh Jasper! Congratulations! You've been alone for so long, you deserve someone as good as Bella.' I smiled.

'Thanks, but I really need to get ready for school.' I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. I let the hot water pound on my muscles.

_Bella... My mate... My beautiful mate... Mine..._

I really could not believe my luck. How could that gorgeous woman even look at me? Surely, my scars must repulse her?

Oh well. After pondering for a few more minutes, I jumped out the shower, and towel dried my hair. I pulled on some black slacks, a white shirt and a grey tie. I left the top few buttons of the shirt undone and my tie loose. I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran downstairs, throwing a goodbye at my family.

I jumped into my car, and was soon on the way to school.

I had checked the time repeatedly throughout the day and finally, _finally,_ it was my final lesson of the day.

I waited rather impatiently as the seniors filed in. 'Come on please. I want to get started.' I hurried, taking out my notes for the lesson.

After giving my lecture, I set them the task of writing an essay. I walked around the room, observing their work.

'No really man, she was the hottest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life.' Mike Newton boasted. I rolled my eyes.

'Who's this?' I asked. At the school, I was considered one of the cooler teachers, mainly because I wasn't very strict and didn't mind talking, more like gossiping, with the kids.

'Her name is Doctor Swan. I think her first name is Isabel, or something, but she was literally sex on legs.' He groaned. I clenched my jaw.

'Her name is Isabella, actually. But call her that and she'll rip your balls off.' I corrected him, feeling smug as I did so.

His eyes widened. 'You _know_ her?' Eric asked.

'I do. But don't you think it would be nice to actually do the work I assigned?' I raised an eyebrow. They sighed but started to work. I looked at the clock. _Just 20 more minutes..._

After class, I raced home. Even though we weren't meeting till 7, I needed to speak to Carlisle. When I got home, he was waiting for me outside.

'Alice said you needed to talk to me?' He asked, as we walked up to his study. I nodded.

'Well, obviously, I've never had any experience with mating, so I just wanted to know how it works, what happens, and how I should go about it.' I explained.

He nodded. 'Understandable. Well, every vampire has someone they are destined to be with, and that call is _so_ strong, it is unable to be ignored.' I nodded. I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore Bella, ever. 'It's not love at first sight, so to speak. Girls just mainly feel devotion, attraction and submission. Males will feel attraction, possessiveness and domination. This is because in vampires, males are always the dominate. It's not sexist, just the way we were... taught. That's what our instinct tells us.' I nodded. 'So... I think to start off with, you should take it slow.' He said.

'We were, anyway.' I told him.

He smiled. 'Good, because many mates go into it full blast, and these days... These first few days are fundamental in the development of the relationship. This is when the trust between the two in first built. It will strengthen after time, but this is when it first appears. It needs to be given time, before you give each other your bodies. Get to know each other. Hobbies, talent, music, colours, anything! Just _talk_. And no sex.' He said sternly. I smiled.

'Okay. Thanks Carlisle.' I paused. 'You know, you're pretty cool for an old man.' I joked. He laughed.

'Go see Bella, Jasper.' I saluted him and walked into my room. I grabbed my phone.

**1 New Message.**

**From: Bella**

**To: Jasper**

**Hey Jay,**

**Alice texted me (How she got my number I'll never know) but she said you wanted to come round early. What are you waiting for? **

**27 Green Bay.**

**B x**

I smiled at my phone. I tapped an okay in, and sent that. Changing my clothes, I pulled on some tight black jeans and a grey top. I got my black leather jacket and black chucks. I jumped out the window, and ran towards the cliff.

I knew when I had reached Bella's house. It was big, not excessively so, like mine, but bigger than she needs. It was in front of the forest, a short walk away from a small cliff. It overlooked the sea, and the forest. It was gorgeous.

I knocked on the door, and Bella answered in a rush. She threw her arms around me, knocking the air out of me. 'I missed you.' She mumbled into my neck.

'I missed you too. So much.' I lightly kissed her lips, then pulled away. 'Where do you want to go?' I asked her as she led me inside.

'I don't mind. As long as we get to talk.' She smiled, pushing me down onto the couch. After I was seated, she crawled into my lap and leaned her head against my chest. She started playing with my fingers.

'Well, how about we just stay in then?' I asked, not willing to move my body from her small, warm one.

'Mm... That's fine with me.' She sighed contently. I rested my chin on top of her head.

'I spoke to Carlisle.' I told her, tightening my grip on her waist slightly.

'Yeah, what about?' She asked.

'You. Me. Well, us.' I told her. 'You know what he said? Told me we were mates.' I confessed. She turned around to look me in the eyes.

'He told me too.' She smiled. 'And I couldn't be happier.' She laughed softly. I smiled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her lips. 'I feel sorry for you though. You get stuck with me.' She giggled.

'Darlin, I am so, _so_ grateful for that fact.' I shook my head. 'So what should we do?'

'Let's just talk.' She smiled, and we settled in for a long talk.

**Tadaaa :)**

**So here's chapter 2... Sorry it took so long to get up.**

**Please review, and look at my other story 'WarZone' It's also Jas/Bella.**

**I own nothing :(**


End file.
